Dragon of the Leaf
by Lokitazz0
Summary: What if Minato and Kushina survived both the kyuubi attack and resealing, Madara Uchiha is father of Kushina and Minato is of Senju descent. Sakura bashing, Sasuke and Orochimaru bashing, Uchiha massacre does not happen. Pairings undecided -Confident Hinata -Letting Lee use chakra, but he will rely heavily on taijutsu like his sensai -OC characters
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any jutsu or fighting styles. Any jutsu or characters created by me will be addressed at the end of each chapter, this is my first story so i apologize for it being so short, possible pairings soon please rate and comment. Any criticism greatly appreciated because it would help me with later updates ~{]( _ )[}~**

 **-Cue See My Tears-**

 _Huff huff_ "Get up Naruto, redo the katas from the top" demanded Minato Namikaze coldly. Naruto had been training for hours under the tutelage of his father, wiping the sweat pouring down his face he glanced up into those ice cold dark orbs that normally held such warmth when they usually fell upon him. But this was the side of the hokage only seen by his students, though he was kind and caring, he was brutal when it came to training. Easing his breathing, the young namikaze shifted into his stance. Learning the animal styles of the **Liu he ba fa (6 harmonies 8 methods boxing)**. A form of internal Chinese martial arts. He was nowhere near proficient but that was to be expected in one so young. His father thought it best to teach him the styles before helping him create his own fighting style, contemplating having Maito Guy give Naruto lessons when he could.

Leaving his thoughts Minato witnessed his son incorporating weapons into his kata. Brandishing two seventeen and a half inch partially serrated short swords. Handles black as a starless night reflecting no light, they were gripped for comfortable handling, no gaurds with a blade being bright crimson. On the flat sides of each blade were the etched images of a fox, a gift from his mother when he turned 6. It had been her intention to teach him kenjutsu but she was always away on missions. Naruto was graceful as he flowed through the kata, his blades held in reverse grip as he went through the Dragon kata. Turning into a left heel kick he slashed with his blades, twisting with each slash he crouched low while sweeping both short swords parallel to the ground before rising up on his right leg, left leg raised and poised perfectly with his left sword held horizontal in front of his chest and right sword over his shoulder defending his back ready to swing at a moments notice.

Clapping to signify the end of the days session, Minato beamed at his son for his hardwork and the ever so elegant display. Dropping to a knee Naruto bowed his head before speaking "Tou-sama, may i retire for the day and visit the other clan heirs?" It was no surprise to the elder blonde that his son wished to play but he felt like prying information from his son. "Which clan heir would you like to visit specifically Naru-kun? Is it the Hyuuga heiress or maybe the Yamanaka heiress? Hmm no if i remember correctly you were close the the Kurama heiress just the other day... maybe you were planning on finally confessing your crush on her, hmm sochi?" Blushimg madly the young Namikaze just kept his head down while denying anything of the sort. stating that he just wished to gather his fellow heirs and heiresses of the clans for some quality bonding time, after all they were going to be classmates in a couple days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously in the Dragon of the Leaf**

 **Blushimg madly the young Namikaze just kept his head down while denying anything of the sort. stating that he just wished to gather his fellow heirs and heiresses of the clans for some quality bonding time, after all they were going to be classmates in a couple days.**

-Let the bodies hit the floor-

Nodding his head in agreement the hokage accepted his son's words, giving the wordless action as a way of acceptance he turned when he felt the faint signature of his most trusted Anbu and loving wife. "Why dont you come out and tell our son how proud you are...Kushi-hime? I know you've been watching this whole time" on cue with his words the Anbu captain shimmered into existence beside the blonde leader. "Sloppy technique there Naruto-kun, with more practice you'll make a great kenjutsu master someday" came the mirthful voice of Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki. Standing in all her glory, Naruto couldn't stop the emotions dancing across his face at seeing his mother, standing at 5'6 the red head was clad in her custom white and red anbu uniform, she had on a sleeveless white turtle-neck shirt hugging her toned hourglass figure polished scarlet armor plating covering her 38C bust and lower abdomen, tight crimson leather anbu pants cut off inches below her calves more than emphasizing her round ass with matte white shin gaurds and standard anbu boots. Foregoing the standard anbu captain cloak she wore a scarlet and black scarf around her neck hangin loosely over her left shoulder. Her Kitsune mask slanted on her head as her beautiful long red hair seemed to spark in the setting sunlight. Her katana strapped to her waist in its beautifully crafted black mahogany sheath, the hilt decorated in black and red diamond like patterns with a red and white guard (think Umbrella corps symbol). She had senbon and kunai pouches attached to her left hip both sporting seals, for what Naruto could only guess as storage seals, and a shuriken pouch on the right side of her waist just below the hip and unobstructing her katana for easy access should she need it. If not for her goofy grin Naruto could see why she was feared as _Konoha's red death._

"Hai Kaa-san, i will do my best to make you proud" stated the now subdued blonde, schooling his emotions after finally seeing his mother in years. "I assume your long mission was a success then hime?" Minato stated more than questioned, "You're free to go Naruto, your mother and I have some things to discuss, don't be out too long ok?" "Hai tou-san! Bye Kaa-san, see you later" shouted Naruto as he ran from the training field of the Namikaze-Uzumaki manner. Kushina frowning at the hidden desperate tone in her sochi's statement. Sighing she turned to the man responsible for her latest 3 year mission. She had been scouting leads on Akatski after being briefed by Minato and Jirayia years ago, still remembering like it was yesterday

- **Flashback No Jutsu-**

Sitting behind his desk in the hokage tower, was the fourth hokage, a man feared across the elemental nations as the _**Konoha no Kiiroi Senko,**_ mumbling about paperwork being worse than the third great shinobi war and facing a rampaging kyuubi combined. Combing his hand through his disheveled hair he wondered just how different Konoha would be if he hadn't let Hiruzen Sarutobi perform the _**Shiki fuin seal**_ instead of him. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth he stared out at the site of his village and people. Only moving at the feel of the almost undetectable chakra signature of his top anbu, aside from his wayward student kakashi that is. Turning to his wife or kitsune since she was in her uniform at the moment "Ah, glad you could make it Kitsune, i have troubling news that i believe you should hear. Jirayia sensei please come in and stop sitting outside my window, one could almost think you were spying on me" leaning into the room the sennin fought back a goofy and awkward grin "you were spying on me, weren't you?" questioned the hokage suspiciously. "Nonsense brat, what use would I have of spying on you, infact I was eyeing the bath house, you wouldn't believe the view from here. Now I know why you love staring out over the village so much. I may have corrupted you yet" joked Jirayia ignoring the ki rolling off of kitsune. "I'm glad you're both here. My spy network picked up on troubling news" stated the spiky white haired man swithcing from sheepish grin to a stone face in mere miliseconds, (odd how his white spiky hair resembles both Naruto and Minato...almost as if he could be the actual grandfather) "I bring news of a group of S-ranked nuke nin, acting as mercenaries the call themselves the Akatski..."

 _ **-Flashback no Jutsu end-**_

 __Cut out of her memories Kushina took a look at her husband, not seeing him and her son in years , she studied his face. Looking as if it hadnt aged at all she sighed before reporting her findings "Hokage-sama, mission order 65R-983, infiltrate and assertain information on Akatski is a green for go. It seems the group has been recruiting over the years. Basing their organization in Ame, the group has taken considerable and questionable bounties. Their ultirior motive is still unkown at this point but they may present a threat in the future. Current members are Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Orochimaru and Sasori were reported to be in the vicinity of Taki no Kuni, I have suspicion to believe they may be looking to recruit the missing nin Kakuzu"

"I see, very troubling", grunting like a true Nara, the kage rubbed his brow furiosly. "Well done Kushi-hime, as you can see Naru-kun has already left to enjoy his eveing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously in Dragon of the Leaf**

 **I do Not Own Naruto only my OC Loki, chapter contains swearing, not much violence though. Enjoy [^_^]**

"I see, very troubling", grunting like a true Nara, the kage rubbed his brow furiously. "Well done Kushi-hime, as you can see Naru-kun has already left to enjoy his evening. So why don't we keep things a secret for now. When he is older we'll tell him..."

CHAPTER 3

\- 6 years later-

*Kumo attempted to kidnap Hinata same as cannon, but Naruto rescues her after getting knocked around by the Jonin ambassador and almost being kidnapped himself, relying on the good luck charm his father gave him on his 7th birthday, a modified Hirashin seal in the form of a golden dragon with the body of a fox and nine tails, dark crimson scales instead of fur and the maw of a fearsome dragon like Shenron from dragon ball z. Naruto snapped Hinata out of her withdrawn shell and together they became close friends almost inseperable.

(was lazy so i decided to shorten it sorry for the delay in updates, had to move, bought a car and purchased a ticket to germany to be with my fiance and didn't have time to get internet for my home)

HINATA HYUUGA POV

"Welcome class, today is the last week we all have left together, I can honestly say that it was an hon- _**WAKE THE FUCK UP SHIKAMARU!**_ , er-hem as I was saying it was an honor teaching such superb students. I am very confident that you will all make great gennin." Stated Iruka Sensei, his head still in the **BIG HEAD JUTSU**.

I wonder when he'll notice the person standing outside the classroom, funny...if not for his heartbeat i probably wouldn't have noticed him with my byakugan, I'll ask Nii-san about that later. Lost in her thoughts, Hinata never noticed Naruto slipping a sticky note onto the back of her vest. Long ago discarding her overgrown jacket for a more slimmer versatile model, she had Naruto and Neji-nii to thank for getting the courage to stop hiding behind the thing.

She now wore a beige puffer jacket vest, it hugged her figure like an extra layer of skin, underneath she wore a purple chainmail and fishnet tee, she had light khaki skin tight anbu tights on and wore the standard black shinobi sandals. Kunai, senbon and shuriken holster were wrapped on the outside of both legs, with the senbon holsters being placed upside down on her arms below her wrists.

Having incorporated the use of senbon into her modified Juken, she learned to channel her chakra into both her fingertips and the senbon themselves. Her agility and flexibility made her both a dangerous opponent and genius Juken prodigy not unlike Neji himself. Her father had long since stopped the annoying spars between her and her little sister Hanabi, noting the difference in power and skill she displayed that Hanabi had no chance of defeating.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you got a little something stuck to your back" Naruto chuckled. He liked teasing his lavender eyed friend, she was the first girl to not fawn over him for being a Namikaze-Uzumaki or the Hokage's son. She had come a long way from the shy girl he met at one of his father's many family parties where he invited friends and their families.

Knocked from her thoughts, Hinata removed the note from her back, reading it quickly she blushed deeply at the message it held. 'Dear blind hime, you are invited to an awesome dinner atop of the hokage monument. Where the thick cream colored sticky bunz of truth will battle with the mouth watering salty yet tasty broth of the gods will be held tonight at 8pm. Bring a blanket and pjs, I'll bring the tint and candles. We can watch the sunset as we feast and followed by the dinner will be desert. Don't leave me hanging for long, or i'll just come looking for you and drag you from bed.

Your friend, Naruto the bun destroyer'

Surely Naruto Kun doesn't mean...(her blush getting the best of her, Hinata fainted, slamming her head against the desk...guess Hiashi should have hid his Icha Icha outside of the clan compound LMAO) "Err Hinata are you ok?...Umm Iruka Sensei I think Hinata chan should see the medic nin, she fainted and hit her head" stated Naruto, quickly discarding his note.

Before Iruka could respond however, Danzo Shimura entered the room with a boy who looked like he was a native of Kumo. "Chunin Iruka, on orders of the Hokage", grumbling that part, "I am here to enroll my protege, his name is Loki Jiku." the silent rage registered to the Chunin, treading carefully he said "Hai Danzo-sama, Jiku san if you could please introduce yourself to the class"

Walking forward with a bored expression, he spoke. "My name is Loki Jiku, I don't care for weaklings and I hate the Hyuuga, I prefer training to hanging out, I have no interest in being friends nor will I risk my mission for someone who can't hold their own. Stay out of my way and we'll be much happier." the last part he sent a glare towards Hinata and Naruto.

"Well...umm...how interesting Loki, why don't you sit next to Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke raise your hand." Doing as told the Uchiha signaled for Loki to sit. 'Hnn I wonder if he's strong, i need a worthy rival if I'm ever going to surpass Nii-san' thought Sasuke. "So your name is Loki, are you up for a spar after class. My name is Sasuke, I'm looking for a rival that can give me a challenge." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"...Did you not just hear me introduce myself? I have no interest in being friends with you Uchiha. But if you really want to get your ass beat I'm up for it." Loki smirked back, weirdly Uchiha like in Sasuke's opinion. Loki was dressed in black and grey camo baggy cargo pants and a black v-neck anbu skin tight shirt. He had a Jester face tattooed on his right arm, it wore a red and purple hat with skulls dangling like bells, the face was a dark grey, it's eyes were a scarlet crimson. It had jagged teeth that were sharp and yellow.

"We don't need to be friends, just give me a good fight and train with me. Deal?" Prompted Sasuke, Loki contemplated it for a while before accepting the deal. "Are you any good at weapon handling Sasuke? I'd hate to be one the one who roughed up the Uchiha clan head's youngest son in a simple spar."

Little did the two know that they had fell exactly in line with Danzo's plan, even if he was forced to act earlier than expected by the Hokage.

-back with the Hokage-

"Tell me Danzou, what exactly is your protege capable of? No lies, I want a complete rundown of his abilities and to know his real parents identities." Leaving nothing to change the hokage wanted to know how best to handle the mysterious recruit that caught Danzo's attention so strongly. "Hokage sama, much is unknown even for me about his true abilities. I had blood tests run on him and it seems he has Uchiha and Uzumaki descent dating back to the era of Madara Uchiha and his younger brother Izuna. The results show a direct lineage to Izuna. The boy is extremely well adept in Fuinjutsu almost close to reaching mastery level, he is a master Kenjutsu user and Taijutsu, Kage level in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and is working on Bojutsu."

Narrowing his eyes deadly the Hokage rained in his thoughts quickly. "Danzo, what level would you gauge Loki at currently and has he unlocked the sharingan, this kid sounds like a freaking powerhouse" Minato stated, thinking the last part worriedly. "Hokage sama, he is at the level of Anbu Captain, if he were to go rogue I would suggest, no demand SS rank. As i have stated, not all of his abilities are known to me, only what I taught him. He has unlocked the full three tomoe sharingan and the mangekyou sharingan after severe training and covert missions as well as finding a way to get the very difficult eternal sharingan. I had him and another operative exchange eyes, it was risky since they weren't siblings but the blood relation worked in his favor."

"Should the boy go rogue it would take nothing short of a Sannin, yourself and Anbu skilled enough in each area to take him down alive" Danzou admitted regrettably. Not wanting to mention that the boy had both analyzed the Hirashin and recreated it without the need of special kunai or seals.

*SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND SHORT CHAPTER, HAD TO RESET UP MY WIFI AFTER GETTING IT, WEDDING PLANNING ISN'T MY FORTE AND WORK...EXCUSE EXCUSE YADDA YADDA. HOPE THE UPDATE WAS GOOD, Review if you'd like*


	4. Chapter 4

*SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND SHORT CHAPTER, HAD TO RESET UP MY WIFI AFTER GETTING IT, WEDDING PLANNING ISN'T MY FORTE AND WORK...EXCUSE EXCUSE YADDA YADDA. HOPE THE UPDATE WAS GOOD, Review if you'd like*

CHAPTER 4 Loki's Deception

I do not own Naruto. just Loki ^_^

Back in the academy things were boring as usual. Iruka was stuck in lecture mode as the class finally continued after Danzo's student entered the class. Noticing the lack of attention, he decided to spice things up a bit, wrapping up his speech to try something fun.

"Ok class, on your feet! Stretch and be outside in five minutes" getting mixed emotions from the class, some were excited and others were bored. "To make this interesting we're going to have a series of tournaments. Relay races, sparring sessions, team matches and my all time favorite, ULTIMATE NINJA TAG!" Hearing the last part Mizuki and most of the class face-palmed.

"Seriously Iruka, you're a chunin, why the hell would you play ninja tag or any variation of it?" asked Mizuki, anime sweat drop hanging on the side of his head, while he had the classic anime sarcastic face, blue shaded forehead and black tinted background. "Glad you asked Mizuki, in my version of ninja tag, we will simulate real battle training, missions against nuke nin and bandits. Blunted kunai and shuriken will be used as well as ninjutsu that won't harm your opponent. I'll also introduce the class to jutsu that can be used to apprehend your target, incapacitating them without killing them."

Surprised at the quick thinking of his fellow teacher, Mizuki couldn't help but nod and turn towards the class. "Alright everyone, like Iruka said we will be having a fun day ahead of us. Now to start us off, I would like to show you my favorite jutsu that I've taken the liberty to create in my years of being a shinobi." Running through a series of handsigns he demonstrated Raiton: Kami-jutsu no gyakushu ( Lightning style: Wrath of god jutsu) aiming the jutsu at the corner of the room Mizuki's hand glowed a bright gold color before a bolts of lighting arced from his finger tips and picked up his favorite chair.

"The nature of this jutsu is to grasp your opponent in an iron grip, you can push, pull or throw your opponent. Depending on how much chakra you use this jutsu can easily go from D rank to high B low A rank. I also took the liberty of creating this jutsu in Katon, Suiton, Doton and Fuuton elements." Shocking the class at his creativeness and the fact of how strong of a jutsu he created. Going over the handsigns for each elemental style he had the class practice on chairs, pencils, paper anything basically other than their fellow classmates.

Sasuke and Loki both chose to learn the Katon variation, Loki having memorised the hand seals for each variation contemplated adding them all to his jutsu scrolls he kept sealed on his person. "Hey Sasuke, how about you me and Loki team up? It'll be a breeze passing through this tournament, you know?" Naruto asked, walking up to the two. "I've learned the wind style and I noticed you both working on Katon, what do you say?" Naruto stated, noting the looks he was receiving from Loki, "Odds are we'll end up being a genin team anyway, I mean I can tell you're stronger than you look Loki" Naruto added casually as the class was led out to the academy's training ground.

"Alright lets get the accuracy portion out of the way" line up in 3 ranks of up Naruto, Sasuke, Ami, Kyosuke, Loki come on up" Instructed Mizuki, handing out weighted training kunai and shuriken, he made sure to give Naruto unbalanced weapons to throw, knowing how much the blonde loved a challenge. "Now Naruto, I hope you've noticed the imbalance in your weapons, I thought maybe you'd want a extra challenge. Sasuke, Loki would you two like an extra challenge as well?"

Both nodding solemnly and exchanging the projectile weapons they took aim and fired. Surprising the class as each weapon hit it's mark continuously. Neither of the three let up on their assault, destroying the targets ruthlessly. "Uh...we-w-w-well done you three, perfect scores. Ami, Kyosuke proceed with your weapons." Jotting down their scores and calling up the next batch, Mizuki couldn't help but think that he was staring at the backs of future legends.

...skipping past the exams, all rookies pass, Loki passes and Kyosuke passes dead last( filler character)...

"Congratulations class, I'm so proud to have taught you all. Never before have I had the privilege to teach such promising genin. But I must warn you, the shinobi world is not all fantasy and what not. It's dangerous out there, should you not take your training seriously 'Sakura, Ino' you could end up getting killed or captured, worse off endangering your teammates and the mission. So train hard and eat real meals, no diets. And I look forward to working alongside you in the future"

"Alright class, separate into groups of three, your goal is to trap the thieves, Me and Mizuki, and keep us from escaping the village. You have until two pm to capture and detain us. Good luck" Henge-ing into a bandit and suna anbu the two senseis disappeared as the class grouped up and went out on a search.

Naruto grabbed Loki and Sasuke then took off, not noticing the crestfallen look Hinata gave, seeing she wasn't one of his choices. Turning and searching she saw both Kiba and Shino without a third member and joined them. Taking off the three utilized their clan specialties to locate their senseis.

With Naruto and the group, they encountered Mizuki sensei rather easily, almost as if he didn't intend to hide, he sat at a table eating dango with a half naked kunoichi wearing a trench coat. Making clones, Naruto had them surround Mizuki and the kunoichi before releasing a Fuuton Daitoppa at 15 percent power, blowing the chunin and tokubetsu jonin in opposite directions and scattering the dango across the walkway.

Loki and Sasuke moved in to detain the chunin while Naruto ran for his life as the Tokubetsu Jonin chased him raging about disrespecting the food of the gods.

The other groups weren't so lucky, Iruka seemed to give them the slip at every turn. Not once coming close to being captured he took pity on the class and searched for Mizuki.

...2 pm after countless capture attempts...

Releasing the class and wondering if even half the class will survive through their first mission outside of the village. Looking back Iruka could only wonder how gruesome of a death the stupid banshee of a Haruno would die, surely fawning over her dear Sasuke-kun and freezing up at the first sign of danger getting herself or a teammate killed in the process. Shaking his head free of negative thoughts, Iruka looked to Mizuki wondering why he looked so angry when Naruto of all people aced the exams with Kage bunshin.

...With the academy graduates...

"Hey Loki, whose team do you think you will be on? And who do you think will be your sensei?" Naruto asked, truly curious, seeing as how his, Loki and Sasuke's skills all complement each other. Looking back over the week remembering their after school training sessions.

...Flashback no Jutsu...

Loki and Sasuke were breathing heavily, sweat poured down their faces as they each took up a stance, Loki wielding his scabbard while Sasuke is holding a training sword. Sasuke's shorts were shredded and his shirt was tattered, Loki didn't have a single scratch on him, thanks to his excellent reflexes and skill, still that didn't mean much when facing an Uchiha, he tired his self out avoiding and countering every strike that came his way.

Both looked to the left as the blasted Uzumaki appeared. "Aww, no-one told me this would be kenjutsu training, good thing i always come prepared" Naruto stated, unsealing a bokken and taking up a stance.

...Flashback end...

"I don't know Uzumaki, and if you zone out again I'll ditch you after knocking you unconscious and placing a genjutsu over you and let your Hyuga stalker find you, I'm sure she'd enjoy the illusion hehe" Loki smirked. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, thinking back to how they let Naruto into their group. He still couldn't fathom the blonde's skill with a blade. Surely he'd become a kenjutsu prodigy if he wasn't already, Loki was good with a sword too but his strength lay in poisons and traps, while Sasuke liked to think he was the Ninjutsu specialist of the three. Either way, whether or not they were put on the same team wouldn't hinder their training sessions.

Noting Hinata leaning behind a tree staring at Naruto, Sasuke sighed before flicking a pebble three centimeters from her head, letting her know she was caught in the act and just how easily she could have been harmed if he were a real enemy. "Ano, Naruto kun, Sasuke san, Loki san would you like to eat lunch together? There is a new bakery nearby and they have a fresh produce stand that sells the juiciest tomatoes right outside the entrance.

Catching the 'Mato munching Uchiha's attention easily, she waited for Naruto to take the bait, knowing he'd never refuse a friend. "I'm sorry but I must decline, I'm not much for sweets, I hope you understand Hinata" Loki stated, packing up his bento, preparing to leave he turned back. "Perhaps another time then".

 **Hey, Lokitazzo here...slowly losing interest in this story, i haven't completely given up on it, but any updates for this story may be a week to a week in a half apart only due to the fact that i'm much more busier now than i was before. but i will continue to try for the story**


	5. The Dragon king

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **-don't need to say this but I don't own Naruto, all ideas are my own or things suggested by my readers. I thank you for all taking the time to read my stories-**_

 _ **The Dragon king's Prophecy**_

The sun had just set as Naruto made his way home. Having spent all afternoon sparring with his friends and rivals Sasuke and Loki, he looked like he had just escaped a rapid mob of fan girls. His shirt lay in tatters, only clinging to his body by a single thread over his left shoulder. His black training pants looked a little better. Covered in soot and scorch marks he limped as the baka fox slowly healed his wounds.

The blonde still remembers the day he met the Kitsune, passing out after training with his Kaa san, Naruto was near chakra depletion and covered in cuts. Even using a tenth of her strength he'd only managed to last five minutes thanks to his speed and endurance training with his father. The young Namikaze passed out from the sheer pain of so many cuts, opening his eyes a second later to see he was stranded in a barren landscape. Mountains and scorched land stretched as far as the eye could see.

"What are you doing here pipsqueak? Finally come to challenge me for power huh? A deep throaty voice echoed over the lands. Carried by a ominous breeze that sent a chill down the young boy's spine. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Getting into a stance that his mother/ sensei taught him, he neglected to see his wounds were gone. "Where am I!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Silence worm! Your incessant yelling annoys me. Now why have you come to my domain?" A huge burnt orange fox demanded, fading into existence as if Naruto had just been blind to the towering creature standing in front of his eyes. "Your domain? If it's your domain, then shouldn't you know why i'm here you furry idiot!" Shouted Naruto, not in the least bit concerned that this being could crush him with so much as a nail, if it so dared.

Turning and leaving, the enormous fox paid the blonde no attention as he chased behind, stumbling over the fissures in the land.

 **...Back with the heavily bruised blonde...**

"Stupid fox, could have at least make an attempt to heal me" muttering to himself as he stumbled up the stairs to his home. "Mom, dad I'm home...hmph, must be out late working." Making his way through the dark manor and to the stairwell leading to the second floor, he made it half way up before slipping on the edge of the stairs. "Shit!" Naruto cried out as he fell head first, grasping out, his hand slammed against the railing, barely catching himself as white hot pain shot through his skull.

"Dammit, I should be more careful, thank kami no one was hear to see that" Climbing back up albeit slowly, he made it to his room and collapsed onto his bed. Not caring to shed his filthy destroyed clothing, the blond instantly fell into a deep slumber.

 **-Realm of the Dragon summons-**

A deafening roar shook the land, surrounding landforms cracked under the sheer pressure. Dragons of all natures, shapes and sizes turned their heads to the highest peak of their mountainous home in the sky. The sun soon became blocked out as the mighty dragon king awoke from his ten thousand year slumber. Some were shocked, young enough that the tales old seemed like a mere myth, a legend. But now before them, eyes glowing an eerie dark violet stood Smaug.

The mighty dragon king stretched his wings and took a deep breath, air coursing through his dry cracked lungs, as his wings spread, debri fell free that had caked up over the years during his slumber. Letting loose another roar, Smaug breathed out a plume of smoke white hot fire. Alighting the sky in his wake. The flames danced across his iridescent purple and black scales. A deep scar cut across his face, staring above his left eye and resting at the end of his massive snout. Six horns poked out of his skull reminiscent of a spiky crown. Massive silver gauntlets and a spiked collar were strapped around his neck, legs and arms.

Finally he spoke. In a voice so deep and seething with power and wisdom he spoke of a prophecy to come true in four years time. Of a summoner of hair as bright as the sun and eyes as blue as a frosty glacier. Recounting of a time when the dragons will once again grace the realm of man in a war that will decide the fate of humanity itself.

Calling up a select few of young dragons, the youngest fire dragon Spyro, an ice dragon Beiko, and a thunder dragon Rai. **"You young three shall meet our new summoner at a time of your choosing, test him, teach him, if found worry accept him. Become his personal summons and the ambassadors of our clan."**

One by one the dragons roared acceptance and sheer joy of the decree their ruler made. All shared equal thoughts, 'the coming years would be most interesting'.

 **-Back with the young Namikaze-**

Naruto woke up in a pool of sweat. His right arm ablaze as the tattoo of a purple black dragon with mesmerizing eyes burned itself into his skin. His eyes stung in pain as if they had been splashed with acid and his body temperature fluctuated dangerously. His skin seemed to harden and weigh him down, making his king size bed groaning under his newfound weight, the bed posts buckled and cracked.

His nails sharpened dangerously and his trademark whiskers were burned away from his cheeks. His pupils became permanent slits and his iris took a icy cobalt hue. His spiky sunkissed yellow hair grew longer and he grew a few feet taller, now matching Sasuke at 5'3. **_(Honestly can't remember Sasuke's height in canon as a genin so what the hell)_**

His body started to emit sparks as he spasmed on the mattress. Rolling off the side and attempting to crawl to the window, the pain became unbearable as the blonde lost consciousness.

 _ **~With Minato and Kushina~**_

 _ **Warning baby making scene, if you're innocent or not into work of the ero-sennin skip ahead to next chapter lol, whenever I post it.**_

"Oh hime, right there!" Moaned the yondaime, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his wife twirled her tongue around the tip of his manhood.

 **...Earlier...**

Kushina had just come into the hokage's office, glaring at the secretary that dared to stop her. Spiking her killing intent she made it deathly clear that she wanted no one observing her meeting with her husband. Making sure that all the anbu understood, she advanced towards her husband seductively. "Mina-kun, do you know how long it's been since we've enjoyed ourselves? Why, I can't believe you let me go on such long missions without giving me something to look forward to coming home to" The redhead said in a sultry voice. "Now either you give me what I want or I'll take it" She said darkly, smiling innocently as she did so.

 **...Current time...**

Humming as she teased her husband, Kushina grabbed his shaft and emitted a small layer of chakra beginning to stroke him. Flicking her tongue over his head she started to lick down the side of his cock. "How does it feel baby, do you like it when I stroke slowly or do you want me to go faster?" She asked looking up into his eyes longingly, speeding up her strokes to near blinding speeds. Unable to withstand her onslaught, Minato shoved himself deep down his wife's throat, blasting his hot thick steamy spunk into her mouth, coating her esophagus as she swallowed every drop.

"Oh dear kami! Fuck, Kushina, I can't remember the last time you've-"Getting cut off with a passionate kiss, Minato pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Ripping her robes from her body, revealing aqua blue laced bra and panties. Blushing so red that he could give Hinata a run for her money, Minato pushed Kushina onto his desk, flinging her undergarments to the side, he dropped to his knees as he looked to her womanhood.

Mouth watering as he took in her sweet rose petal scent, he let his fingers glide over her silky smooth skin, tickling her with his touch making her give off a cute giggle, he dove face first into her vagina, letting his tongue explore her nether regions. Using chakra to augment the speed of his tongue, the fourth hokage quickly brought her to multiple orgasms, drinking up every drop of her sweet nectar he stood over her shaking form.

"Kushi-hime, I've gone far too long without your embrace, come, let me remember the gift of Kami herself." Removing his dark blue anbu pants, Minato poised himself to enter his wife. Grabbing her waist before rubbing his cock against her soaking wet lips, he forced his head in, wincing at the tight grip she held. "I see I must break you in again dear" Smirking, Minato leaned forward kissing her and massaging her breasts in a kneading motion, Minato rammed himself deep into her emrace eliciting a shreak from the redhead.

Picking up speed, the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, gushy splurts and smacks resounding as Minato utilized his expert chakra control to heat his cock inside her and intensify her sensitivity. Making Kushina feel as though she were in heaven, her breath hitched as she felt a huge climax coming fast, using her strength and sure will, she clamped her pussy muscles down hard on Minato's member speeding up his release much faster.

With a couple more long deep strokes they both erupted in pure pleasure, semen shooting out of her vagina while Minato still rammed into her savagely, like a primal beast he roared as he came yet again overfilling her womb, pulling out he let it shoot out all over her beautiful figure. Covering her chest, face and hair in his fluid, the blonde fell backwards into his chair panting heavily.

"Huh...huh...huh...hehe wow, that was amazing" looking around his office, he noticed the room was in a mess, looking as though a tornado flew around the room, leaving them at the eye of the storm; semen, clothes and paperwork lay scattered across the huge room, making the two sweat drop before Kushina chuckled to herself. "Welp, I got what I came for, clean up before you come home sweatie, and if you're quick enough we can start round two" Winking the redhead dissapeared via shunshin, making Minato curse himself for not doing it first, oh well who was he kidding? Getting up he set about making clones to clean up as he tidied himself and checked over the privacy and silencing seals around his office.

Only...he realised too late that they never activated them, dreadfully turning to his window, he was met with the sight of both his sensei and his student sitting starry eyed, noses caked in blood and suspicious looking orange books and pencils still held in their hands frozen mere centimeters from the paper.

"Heehee, that's my boy Minato, giving it to the ladies like a true manly man! You've made me so proud" Sniveling and wiping away anime tears Jiraiya spoke in a cheerful goofy voice before furiously recording everything he saw into his notes. 'The dam gaki will make me rich I tell ya.'

 _ **And Cut {[ . ]}**_

 _ **Shoutout to Hanmac, hope you liked the Hokage office scene, let me know what you think, I want to thank all of my readers, let me know how you feel about sex scenes in the story, your feedback determines if they continue in the future or if they get replaced with something else. Bye till next time {[ `~.~`]}**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Thou shall reap what thou plow**_

 **-Icha Icha revelations verse 2:26**

"Well Minato, who would have thought you and and Kushina could put on quite a show. You two gave me some great inspiration." Jiraiya exclaimed lecherously. Grabbing his former student, adopted son, in a chakra laced headlock as he swung him around filled with perverted glee.

"Oh just you wait, this will be the start of a rare series. 'Icha Icha Typhoon Passion', I can see it now. Producers will be lining up to make this into a hit film. Haha, Nimota Kimitaze and his Ushinako Kimitaze...separated for years due to long back to back missions in secret. Ushinako returned from a covert 4 year long mission and her body was overdue for some rest and relaxation...oh yeah this will be good" Jiraiya mumbled to himself as he pulled out a notepad and began jotting down notes, simultaneously dropping Minato while walking away.

Still sitting dumfounded and humiliated next to a suspicious looking puddle, Minato looked towards his last 'living student', sweat dropping as he noticed the young man was passed out on the floor twitching and muttering about red headed goddesses.

Gaining a tick mark on his forehead, the young kage punted his student out of the window, aiming for the women's bath house with perfect accuracy. "Mutter about my wife will ya, ooh just you wait Kakashi, I'll make the remaining time of your anbu career hell if it's the last thing I do." Minato grumbled coolly, snapping his head to the roof when he heard a female snicker. Almost instantly his anbu guard materialized in front of him on bended knees. "Aww fuck! You four were here the entire time, weren't you?" the only answer received were snickers from the females on guard.

 **...With Kushina...**

Humming sweetly to herself, the redhead in question had just arrived into her home to witness her son tumbling down the stairs looking worse for wear. Sweat dropping as she heard him mumble about no one being there to see it happen, she kept quiet as she followed him up the stairs via wall walking on the ceiling.

"Hmm, I wonder when kaa chan will start to teach me more of her personal styles, dad's are cool and all but I want to embrace the Uzumaki in me more instead of full on Namikaze" Naruto mumbled lowly making Kushina strain to hear and widen her eyes after coming to a realization. She had been putting off training him in her fighting styles in favor of just being around him.

Smirking, she began to play a prank on the boy. **'Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu'** , Creating a flawless henge that was a complete transformation due to her Uzumaki bloodline, Kushina became a wailing ghost and floated down behind her son, dropping the temperature in the immediate area, putting her on the spot plan in action she reached for his shoulder.

"Young Uzumaki, I have come to take your soul. You have neglected to pay homage to your ancestors little one. You're not one of us with that golden hair. A Uzumaki has brilliant red crimson hair through and through. Prove to me you have what it takes to be one of my kin or DIE!" spectral Kushina wailed.

She was totally unprepared when he just stared at her blankly before walking away muttering about bothersome ghosts. Not taking being brushed off too kindly Kushina let loose a murderous KI before she found herself wrapped in Silver black chains. "Wha... you can use the Uzumaki chains? Only the women of the clan were gifted with chains!" Unable to comprehend these turn of events that happened in a span of two minutes, Kushina dropped the henge and mist jutsu before walking to Naruto's room.

"Okay young man, you have some explaining to do. Now!" Utilizing her parental authority to get the answers she wanted. Thus having the two Uzumaki-Namikaze spend the next four hours going into a one sided conversation of the son feeding his mother's curiosity.

 **...Hokage Tower...**

Minato sat in his chair, hand covering his face in shame as he recounted his evening full of teasing and blackmail at the hands of his sensei, student and anbu guard. Having to threaten the guards with a year worth of useless D-ranks with no pay. Needless to say that shut them up. Kakashi was easy, all he had to do was threaten him with a seal that would make him read any Icha Icha as it's parallel Yaoi version. But it was Jiraiya that was the problem.

He couldn't blackmail him, couldn't threaten him, status wise he couldn't touch the self proclaimed super pervert. Oh he could definitely beat him in a straight up fight but that wouldn't make him stay quiet or refrain from writing his new book. So there he sat, having clones handle the paper work as he contemplated any option available to keep the man quiet when his eyes fell on a picture of him and his son exactly five years ago...there he found the answer. He would punish the man by keeping him from training his godson, whom he has yet to even make an attempt at meeting since the day he was born.

Yes. That would do nicely. He would turn over Naruto's training to Kushina and Tsunade, to help round out his already superb ninja skills as well as drastically improve his chakra control. His control wasn't horrible, he had perfect control of his chakra even with the kyuubi's added reserves, but nothing could beat Tsunade's level of control. Maybe she could put his reserves to use and make him the first true combat medic ninja, while Shizune could teach him poisons and medicines.

Standing from his chair, the blonde kage dispersed his clones as he inspected their work, taking pride that they all finished in a timely manner. Grabbing his kage hat, he made his way out of the building and started heading home, only stopping to activate master level security seals all over his office and vault, finally locking up the tower itself before walking home.

 **...Next morning, day of graduation...**

"Ano, Naruto Kun, you seem a bit distracted lately. Is there something troubling you?" Hinata asked her crush, mentally patting herself on the back as she hadn't stuttered or had a near faint spell from being within close proximity of Naruto. "Also, what happened to your hair? It's becoming redder and redder every day." The brunette asked curiously, not outright hating the change of his hair color, though she did like the look of his former golden yellow spiked hair. He was her shiny knight, and she refused to acknowledge the red staining his cranium, having to hold herself back from tackling him and attempting to either scrub the red away or just pluck them out one strand at a time.

"Hmm, oh yea my hair...It started changing on it's own. Kaa-chan told me it's just my Uzumaki genes taking over ever since I used one of my family bloodlines for the first time a while ago." The scarlet blonde answered robotically. Shocking those within earshot and the Hyuuga herself. The fact wasn't lost to her that he said _'one of'_ , just how many bloodlines did he hold, and his family for that matter?

Before she could get any more answers from him, Iruka and Mizuki entered the room after bringing in the last of the academy students that were lagging in from the sparring section of the exams.

 **...Flashback no Jutsu...**

"Okay class, as you know this is your last day as an academy student, and as such we will be holding the genin exams. Now please pull out a writing utensil and prepare to take the exam face down on each of your desks. No cheating or you'll have the benefit of being here another full year with kids younger than you." Iruka stated calmly. "No Pressure though"

Giving the class 45 minutes to finish the written exam before taking them outside. Mizuki took the initiative to escort the class out, secretly smirking when he noticed that the double layered genjutsu he placed on Naruto's test was released. Deactivating the illusion while handing the papers to Iruka, he turned to the former students with a gleeful smile and explained the next phase of the exam while walking.

"Okay everyone, the next portion of the exam will be taijutsu, you are free to use academy style or any style you learned on your own outside of the academy. Your opponents will be myself and Iruka. You will have 60 seconds to either avoid being hit or hit us respectively. If there are no questions please form two lines of boys and girls separately. We will begin momentarily" Mizuki stated both professionally and happily, something that Iruka found odd but let slide do to it being graduation exams and all.

After the lines were formed and everyone was stretched, Mizuki entered the sparing circle and called up the first kunoichi in line. "Sakura Haruno, please enter the ring. when you are ready we may begin, and please don't hold back. I've seen just how hard you can hit when you usually get into arguments with Naruto and Ino" making said Haruno blush sheepishly.

Noting that both combatants were ready, Iruka started the match and recorded the data. At first Iruka was disappointed in Sakura but when she decided to cut lose, he went wide eyed. 20 seconds into the match Sakura aimed a haymaker at Mizuki's torso but was knocked off course due to Mizuki backhanding the attacking arm. Sakura fell with her arm since she put her weight into it and created a two foot crater. At seeing this occur everyone took a step back and Sasuke held back a gasp.

Sweat dropping, Mizuki upped the ante by dodging every punch and kick after. When time ran out he congratulated Sakura on her progress and strength, passing her since neither one landed a hit and she put a chunin on the run during a spar, Mizuki switched out with Iruka and continued with the spars.

 _ **(not doing every fight. Naruto used the academy style to hide his skill and scored a hit on Iruka within 15 seconds, Sasuke used the uchiha interceptor fist style and knocked Mizuki's block off in 25 seconds, Shikamaru threw his fight at the 59 second mark; Ino, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Loki all passed by scoring hits within 30-45 seconds)**_

Pouring in sweat, both Mizuki and Iruka congratulated the students. Iruka was beaming at the civilian born students and lesser known clan children, happy to see that he had a strong bunch of students this year. 'Looks like this year Hokage sama can't rely on the 66% failure rate'. "Now everyone lets go to the training field for the next portion of the exam." Iruka ordered, eliciting a questioning glance from Mizuki.

 **'Dammit Iruka, what the hell are you trying to pull? He's probably onto me, better lay low. It's not like Naruto can create a bunshin with massive reserves like his'** Shrugging his shoulders, the apprentice followed the class and began the ninjutsu portion. Calling students at random and testing them on the Kawarimi, Henge and Bunshin. Time flew by as the students all passed. Naruto was finally called up, and he asked Iruka if it mattered if he skipped the bunshin due to his reserves and substituted it for another e rank jutsu. Getting a shake of the head for no, Naruto kept up his cheery smile before doing the Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin seal-lessly. Since it took more chakra to use a jutsu without hand seals and doing three in conjunction with each other. Naruto was able to make 6 bunshin flawlessly. Which of course shocked both of the instructors. One of which cursed inwardly.

"Well done Naruto, you pass...but why did you make so many when you only need three bunshin and how can you do it without seals?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Well Iruka sensei, since I have such massive reserves I tend to overload the Bunshin no jutsu, and I learned how to do jutsu without seals while training on trying to get the Bunshin down perfectly but I got frustrated once and just shouted it in my mind while releasing my chakra in a burst and the training field was filled with clones. Then my kaa chan had me work on releasing the smallest amount I could and I ended up making 30, then she had me work on other jutsu at the same time and well you see the results."

Iruka was honestly shocked, having slipped his mind of Naruto's tenant due to his personality and always wearing a face mask like a certain jounin. Handing Naruto a headband with midnight black cloth that made the silver konoha silver gleam brightly.

 **...Later that evening...**

In the pit of Konoha, at a bar in the red light district we find Mizuki drinking, deep in thought. **'What the fuck am I going to do now? Lord Orochimaru was very adamant about acquiring the scroll without notice, and that creep Kabuto is always watching. The little snitch, if he was Orochimaru sama's right hand man I'd kill him in a heat beat.'** "Fuck...what to do, what to do" speaking to himself Mizuki didn't notice Anko walking up to the bar and sitting next to him. "What's troubling you little chunin, can Anko-chan make it better for you, hmm?" The tokubetsu jonin teased. Playing along, Mizuki wrapped his arm around her waist and glanced at her seductively. "My dear sweet Anko, I would be honored to spend the evening in the company of one as breathtakingly beautiful as yourself." Going for the kill now that he had her stunned and blushing.

"So, beautiful, your place or mine...actually I know a secluded place with a waterfall and calming spring flowing through it." Mizuki said with a suggestive wink. Shaking out of her stupor, Anko blushed deeply as she admitted that if they weren't both joking then she would have taken him up on that offer.

Getting up and getting herself a drink, Mizuki left as he realized that he could just get the forbidden scroll using pure deception and a good henge. Entering an alley he transformed into Naruto and created a bunshin of himself to keep up the ruse of him going home.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
